


After SCP 2 : 2017 A space journey

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Norse Religion & Lore, SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: SCP-163 is help by the Necromancer and Alot with a small space ship that could bring him home.





	After SCP 2 : 2017 A space journey

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was inspired by the song "Satellite 15... the final frontier" by "Iron Maiden".

SCP-030 and the Necromancer are walking in the corridors of the containment chambers.  
“I have brought the list of the SCPs we need help with. Your success in relieving Dorian was inspiring for me.”  
“Thanks Ariel”  
“So there is SCP-181, SCP-191, SCP-208.”  
The wizard stops in front of a door.  
“Which one is this: 163?”  
“An alien, believed to crash here long ago, trapped here forever. He’s really nice…Well nobody understands him. Aside from the usual eating and sleeping, he paints landscapes, until he stops and breaks the painting out of sadness I suppose.”  
“How long ago?”  
“Like I told you, we cannot communicate with him but, he was in stasis inside his ship, and the ship was underground in was corresponded to 8 millions years old rocks. We found it while a mining business contacted us.”  
“Maybe he can help him.”  
The Necromancer and Ariel enter the contentment room. Both immune to the change of the air composition, they venture pass the airlock. Sitting in his adapted chair, SCP-163 seems to fix his air changing device, SCP-163-1. Noticing them, the almost 360 degrees semi-compound eye turns his attention to the 2 visitors.  
“Well I don’t know how we could do this t the moment, I suppose my words are useless…”  
The Necromancer walks in the direction of the old castaway. SCP-030 is calm so the alien lets the human approach him. Without any better methods, the Necromancer uses his telepathy to communicate with SCP-163. The mind that the Necromancer is entering is very old; confusion and the isolation have turned the alien insane over the years. Luckily, the wizard his also a witch doctor, He can heal both the body and the mind of living things severely injured. By both channelling the genetic code of the species and the soul of SCP-163, the black mage heals the alien to who he was. The old castaway is, needless to say, surprised. The communication continues inside both persons’ head. SCP-030 is wandering what those 2 are talking about, but Carlos Vasquez uses the intercom to disturb him in his thoughts. Vasquez and the Magus are waiting for him in the garage. The homunculus leaves the air locked rooms and uses the corridors to go were the others are waiting for him. Vasquez and the Magus are both next to a small power armour, a project the homunculus as long abandoned.  
“Why did you move it? It was perfectly accumulating dust like it was designed for…”  
“Are you kidding me? Ariel, this thing is amazing and the Magus can help you finishing it!”  
“Ariel, I specialized myself in crafting magic items. The Foundation is weak; we need as much muscles as we can.”  
“Brain muscles in your case.”  
“But Dr Green told me he wanted the help of the archmage of Atlantis to help him with SCP-934.”  
“Don’t worry Ariel, my friend the Weapon Master is going to help Dr. Green. Please, I really like the challenge your project represents.”  
SCP-030 is looking at his technological armour.  
“I guess we can give this another try.”  
Later that day, Vasquez goes in Evan Green’s office, the doctor is sitting at his desk.  
“So SCP-030 says you want to go back to the lighthouse?”  
“SCP-934? Yes, better take back control of the place before the technology is reproduced.”  
“So you are going to ask the wizards’ friend to take back this place for us.”  
“Him and me we are going there. With the right tools, it’s going to be perfect! You want to come with us Carlos?”  
“Why not.”

In lost ancients ruins of a temple, the Necromancer, Alot Eilirir the elf, and Sarah the vampire are walking down a dark staircase. They fought the undead here before, it use to be the place of origin of vampires. Where a fallen angel turned the human woman he loved into the first vampire. Unfortunately, both God and Satan disapproved his action. The angel was jailed in heaven and the woman was left alone to dry without blood in this temple. The follower of the heavenly creature however gave some blood back to their “queen” which created vampirekind. The group did fight vampires and the fallen angel here before. They were here to help the angels putting back the fugitive in his cell. Today they are here for a dicovery they made back then. Sarah activates a switch hidden in an altar, the ground opens. Some sort of space shuttle rises from under the temple. It’s a space ship the vampires where trying to use to go infest other planets, it was built out of heavenly technology.  
“You really want to use that trashcan to help your new alien friend returning home?”  
“He might need some help fixing it a little.”  
Sachiel the angel just appeared to answer Sarah.  
“Angels never saw the species of the old castaway before. I cannot help you find is home planet. Who is he?”  
“He showed me, he came from a world in war against a superior empire long ago. He escaped after he was made captive. The transport technology of his vessel was based on teleportation; he tried to land on the surface of our planet, but misfire inside of the earth crust. He was there for centuries and turned insane by the war and the isolation. He was put in stasis by the ship’s computer to preserve his life, until miners found him. I think Alot and I can help him with this small space ship.”  
“I can help you repair the ship, but be careful in space, we need you back here to retrieve Cain in a future mission.”  
“Don’t worry. It won’t be long; we will use his computer to find the location of his planet. Maybe the war is over for better or worst.”

The Weapon Master, Vasquez and Dr Green are around a large table planning their trip to the inland lighthouse.  
“I wonder if we could find another power source to study the mechanisms and maybe reproduce the technology here for defence.”  
“So if I understand you guys, this lighthouse can produce a fog that makes people disappear?”  
“Basically, yes. But it’s inoffensive now. We will drive there and try to get a much as we can out of SCP-934.”  
Vasquez is thinking.  
“We should bring a SCP that would speed up the processes.”  
Evan agrees and opens his computer to access the SCPs’ folders.  
“About SCP-117?”  
Vasquez is not certain.  
“The multi tool?”  
“Yes, if you want to get closer, Weapon Master, I can show you its files.”  
The files describe SCP-117 as looking like a usual multitool in is leather pouch. The mysterious device can produce anything a person would need to work on an object, but the tool is going to be made out of the person mass. With a fat person how needs a small tool no problem, but to operate the lighthouse, they need to cheat. Green and Vasquez are searching for another SCP that could do the trick, but the Weapon Master already knows the perfect artefact that would help them: the lance of Longinus! The bearded man explains first that he posses the legendary weapon and also that, like popular belief, it does make you invulnerable. The 3 men have their plan now for trying to learn the secrets of SCP-934.

In a sunny field near the Foundation’s site, the Necromancer is proud of his work, he believes the space ship is fully operational. While he and SCP-163 are inspecting the ship, Sergei Tokarev and Daella Reeves are talking with Alot. The elf is explaining to them that her husband used a spell that cancels the effects of the atmosphere or lack thereof. Daella also starts asking question about the old castaway.  
“My husband telepathically communicated with him enough to learn that he is an alien from a planet in war against an empire in control of many planets, a race of blue humanoid who are calling themselves the Chondallians. The language of SCP-163’s specie would sound only like annoying mouth noises for us so we don’t “talk” to him. When Steven healed him, SCP-163 regain defensive venomous fang that were amputated in mass to his people by their enemy.”  
“So is name is Steven hum?”  
“Irrelevant, My husband and I will return if you want to know us more, but SCP-163 seems to prefer being lost in space rather than being here. As an alien I can understand not visiting my home world for centuries and wandering if it was destroyed by war, I can relate bieng for away from home, but not being frozen and being a refugee.”  
“We are wishing him luck, SCP-163, and your little initiative was approved by the Foundation, you should appreciate more and not take it for granted, we won’t let all SCPs return home happily at last.”  
Tokarev is still silent; Daella turns to the Necromancer in the loading bay of the vessel.  
“You better come back guys. Your mission is far from done here.”  
“Don’t worry, we will return to help you. My husband will not forget that the cult of the flesh and the church of the broken are trying to summon Yaldabaoth.”  
The Necromancer exits from the back access point.  
“Ok guys, see you all later, don’t forget to tell the Magus to enjoy the few days he going to be the strongest wizard on Earth!”  
Alot enters the space ship with SCP-163 and the black mage. The 2 SCP soldiers are still questioning if joining forces with those guys was a right idea. The engines slowly levitate the ship. Quickly and delicately, Sarah the vampire joins Tokarev and Reeves.  
“I had fun fighting Baba Yaga with you 2. So David Copperfield has left the planet? If only the Silent King or Orcus knew that, the world would surely turn undead. Vampires and lichs party!”  
The vampire’s joke leaves Sergei and Daella speechless.  
Now in high altitude, the space ship quickly speeds up and disappears.

Vasquez is driving the big SUV, Evan green is working on his tablet and the Weapon Master is quite, he however watches the road ahead with is magical telescope. The Weapon Master explains to Vasquez the origin of the item. The telescope was enchanted by a wizard during the nineteenth century for a pirate captain. A new spell was made to help see if there are enemies in particular you are looking for in the area. The Weapon Master worries so he picked up the item to scout ahead. Dr Green tries to diminish the paranoia.  
“Even for some unexplained reason that someone would have found this place and knew how to operate the lighthouse, the power sources were removed logo ago.”  
“The Church of the broken god could replace them.”  
Even if Green doesn’t reply, it’s obvious that he is considering and he is now worried by the point of The Weapon Master. The road they are driving on is in a beautiful forest. The road itself is very old and rough. It leads to the site were SCP-934 was built. Deep in the Canadian forest, the small estate of the doctor that built the lighthouse as long being abandon, since then, a Foundation’s team was able to found the lighthouse power sources and the brought them to the foundation, thus deactivating SCP-934. Because of their weird effects on electronics the Foundation and the Church decided together to get rid of them just before the second war of the flesh. The doctor behind that “great project” was obsessed by unconventional warfare. He wanted to create the ultimate clean weapon, and some could says that he succeed, aside of the fact that the weapon is an immobile lighthouse in the heart of nowhere. The 3 SCP’s men are now at the limit of the former red zone and still no trace of human presence or of the deadly fog, as suspected.

The Necromancer is manually flying through an asteroids field they couldn’t fly by at supra light speed. While the wizard is carefully manoeuvring in-between the rocks, Alot is telepathically communicating with SCP-163. The elves are also under the dominion of another alien race, the Chondallians’ multi planetary empire resembles the Aesirs’ one. Alot shows with her mind the nines worlds that were once part of the Aesirs Empire. This alien race once had a colonial outpost in northern Europe, millennium ago. They called Earth “Midgard” . The worlds they controlled, aside from their home planet of Asgard and the elves’ home world of Alfheim, are: Myrkheim, the planet of the Dwarven races. Jotunheim is the planet of the Giants and their imposing megapolis Utgard. Vanaheimr, The world of the Vanir, another powerful race advanced in both technology and magic who allied with the Aesirs. There is also the world of the fire people, Muspelheim. A planet was offered the powerful necromancer Hel, who against all odds, remains loyal to Odin during the civil conflict against the forces of Loki. The last planet is not part of any star system and inhabited, the icy rogue planet called Niflheim. Only exploited for his mining resources. SCP-163 opens more about his origin. His home planet is vastly covered by water, a world that resembles Earth but with less land outside of the water and with more ocean banks surfaces. The old castaway specie lived around shores, coral reefs and lagoons. They mostly feed on sea food and swim in cross screw movements and don’t get dizzy with their single 360 degrees eyes. It’s tradition to learn martial arts in there culture since there were few places to lives on their planets. Before their industrial revolution, each clan was trained to defend their territories against other clan who wanted to extend theirs. However, when their technologies permitted to live easier to live on land, those conflicts greatly decreased. Both few generation after the society started to stop innovating in wars and more in comfort, the Chondallians came. This hundred of billions people civilisation with experience and conquering other planets easily out bested the alliance of the armies of their different clans. The Chondal empire war machine seems unstoppable. Naturally weaker the SCP-163’s specie, the Chondallians, who resemble hairless blue humans, relied on there superior numbers and technology. They strike the planet’s biggest cities from orbit with their battle cruiser spaceships, then, when they judge their enemies are weaken enough, they descend their vast armies on ground, not only composed of their native planet soldiers, they also send conscripts of the strongest species they conquered. After the capitulation of his planet, the SCP-163 specie was forced to go in concentration camp where they were amputated of their venom organs to discourage rebellion. The old castaway was able to recover a confiscated ship his specie reverse engineered from the empire and escaped as far as he could. Meanwhile, the Necromancer is still focus on dodging the rocks, they haven’t exit the asteroids field yet. Alot continues the telepathic conversation by talking about her family and her youth on her home planet. For the first 100 years, she had the normal life of a young elven girl. She has 2 older siblings. A proud ranger named Lafdrim. The eldest is her sister, Zalyn, his a farseer, a mage specialize in time and probability, humans call it divination or precognition. Elven society is a calm one. The majority lives in building sculpted with magic and mostly read books and practice philosophy. Few of them are trained soldiers called rangers. They learn at a young age the mastery of ranged weapon. The 4 main weapons they learn are the rifle, the pistol, the bow and the sword. While many elves are wizards, Alot herself was never really good with magic; she had potential in the life aspect of magic but never reach the power of a healer. Her brother convinces her to learn sword fighting. Her skills grew and she became an appreciated warrior on her planet for her more than average potential in sword combat and healing. She fought with the rangers against, rebels, undeads, giants among other, she even learn better magic trough her kind of soldier career. The king of the elves even rewarded her with a custom made magical mithril armour. It leaded to people calling her the mithril maiden. She met the Necromancer when he was searching for 2 of his human friends lost on a distant unknown planet where the Devil used to hide a colony of satanists. SCP-163 also shares his youth with Alot. It says that he saw many new technologies developed during his life. When he was young, the radio was an expensive technology. In the days before the invasion, there were people sharing viral videos on there portable computer-phones. It was like mankind is living right now in some ways. The old castaway however, lived the common scenario of an alien invasion movie. The poor alien saw the cities of his planet destroyed and all his friends die. Alot asks honestly if SCP-163 has hope about finding his people. The old castaway knows the Chondallian empire might not even exists anymore, his people might have all died in the concentration camp many years ago. Because space travel cannot predict space time relative correctly through unknown section of the galaxy, there is no way to know how much time passed in the Chondallian empire. The ship finally escapes the asteroids safely. Everyone can relax now as the warp drive can be activated again.

The 3 SCP personnel arrived to their destination. After exiting the car, Evan reaches in his bag for the key of the lock on the door the foundation installed years ago. The sun hasn’t set yet and they can easily explore the lighthouse. They find the big wires that use to be connected to the power sources. Vasquez looks at the Weapon Master.  
“So you are certain the lance why save you from SCP-117’s power?”  
The weird man is indeed certain, and he is ready to try the multitool to power the lighthouse. Evan Green hands him the tool, him and Vasquez stand aside while the Weapon Master flips from SCP-117 a wire similar to the one on the wall. He flips even more things from the tool to connect the 2 pieces of wire, and when he is done, he holds SCP-117. The 2 other guys cannot believe it, with the lance of Longinus on himself, the Weapon Master can indeed power SCP-934 safely.  
“Perfect, we’ll be able to bring back a sample of the fog. We are safe inside the lighthouse.”  
After many years, the longhouse turns on its huge rotating spot light and the fog start to spread in the surrounding forest. Green kneels before the exit door and installs his device that going to collect some fog from under the door with some sort of straw. They are unaware that they are watched buy a satellite, high in the sky. The church of the broken god was spying on them like they were thinking, they were not paranoiacs and should have listen to their instincts. 6 soldiers with cybernetized brains land through a worm hole in the lighthouse. The Weapon Master quickly drops SCP-117 and strikes a henchman in the chest. Vasquez shoots with his rifle another one in the head. Unfortunately, the remaining 4 church members are able to control them, they open another worm hole and they throw Vasquez and the Weapon Master in after taking the spear from him. As the worm hole closes, one of them confronts a scared Dr. Green.  
“Let’s study SCP-934, Mr. Green, like you wanted!”

The ship appears after his warp jump, it enters the orbit of the near planet, SCP-163’s home planet. The old castaway is much exited, the Necromancer runs the scans on the planet, as the ship slowly reposition to see the planet from the cockpit; the data appears on the control screen.  
“Scans show no sign of water, life or atmosphere.”  
The alien knew he had to much hope. After all those years, his planet couldn’t be the same, the worst happened. The old castaway falls into deep sadness next to the window. But suddenly, the ship censors detect another ship exiting warp jump near them. The crew of the ship immediately communicates with the voyagers from Earth. SCP-163 understands the message.  
“Indentify yourself; you are in the borders of the Chondallians Empire.”  
While the Necromancer and Alot are thinking about teleporting in the other ship to fight the aliens directly, another ship arrives from warp jump. This one however is a huge military ship, with thousands of soldiers onboard. Their answer is to surrender as the battleship heads on the small ship to engulf it in one of its launch bay. While many soldiers armed with rifle circle the little space ship, the 2 wizards are using their powers to quickly learn the language of the Chondallians. The 3 persons crew open the rear door, and exits their hands in the air. The soldiers bring them to the cell rooms. And the ship prepares to warp jump again. During the traveling, Alot and the Necromancer can finally understand the language of the Chondallians. They understand that they want to bring them to Chondal to execute them before the emperor and the senators. The old castaway escaped the clutch of the Empire for to long, and the ultimate reward will be to end it all in front of everyone, the few remaining members of his race are working with different pirates and mercenaries across the stars to fight against the empire. Their instance hatred for each other motivates the Chondallians to take that weird action.

The worm hole opens a little further off the lighthouse. The Weapon Master and Vasquez are dropped on the ground, surrounded by the mysterious mist.  
“No! I can’t believe it! This is it, we are going to die.”  
“Come on Vasquez, I brought something to protect us from the mist.”  
The Weapon Master gives a little potion to Carlos to drink, he also have one for himself. The 2 desperate men drink the concoctions and the Weapon Master recites a little prayer on a paper. The Weapon Master asks for Carlos’ watch to precisely keep track of time. Vasquez knows something is different but he cannot quite figure it out. His new partner explains. The potion were made by a shaman to help cross to the spirit world, by diluted it down, the potion just make you phase enough to be there but not a the same time, aware of what is happening but intangible, like a opaque ghost. During the time the potions can protect them from the physical world, the duo can try to find back the lighthouse through the mist. Of course, Vasquez’s compass his totally crazy either because of the spirit world, the mist or both. He doesn’t know how they will be able to find their way back. They walk around a little to try to figure out where they are. They decide to go in a direction in hope they are going to find something that could help them to precisely locating themselves. They run for few minutes, before being able to find their car, but they will have to walk since they can’t use it in their phasing state.  
“From here, we can reach the lighthouse; if we hurry we can time our entrance by phasing through the walls before the effect wears off.”  
Inside SCP-934, 3 cyborgs are studying how everything works by powering the lighthouse like the Weapon Master was doing. The fourth man is named Harrison and is watching Evan Green. The poor researcher is sitting quietly in the corner of the room.  
“Why aren’t you exited anymore Green? When we finish studying SCP-934’s power, we going to be able to have the cleanest weapon in warfare history! We couldn’t have done it without you.”  
The doctor is too afraid to answer.  
“Luckily you made new friends! The relic of the collector guy is really useful. I can’t believe we wanted the mist power and we are going to get the lance of Longinus in bonus!”  
Vasquez and the Weapon Master quickly phased through the wall just before they are coming tangible again. One of the cyborgs runs toward them but they kill him by a simultaneous kick to the head. Harrison tries to shoot them with is laser eyes but Green kicks him hard enough to miss. The cyborgs’ leader is upset. He tries to turns his attacks on Green who is regretting his weak attempt of a kick, but Vasquez tackles the church man. The Weapon Master is now facing 2 adepts of Mechane. The Weapon Master had his old trick ready to do in these situations. One of the large pockets of his trench coat enchanted with a hammer space for him. He swings out of his pocket an enchanted sword, the sweep kills both enemies. Harrison realize he is alone now and with one precise cybord punch, he makes Vasquez dizzy enough to break free and opens another worm hole to escape.  
“It’s not over, one day we’ll steal all of your fancy toys…”  
“The others and you will end up like them!”  
The Weapon Master picks up the spear from the dead church man. Carlos is upset Harrison escaped. The Weapon Master checks on Evan.  
“That dump ass escaped I cannot believed it, you don’t have a magic gun that you could have gave me?”  
The guy in the green trench coat is healing the minor wounds of the researcher with the spear.  
“Next time, we need magic trinkets to man. By the way how did you kill the guy who was holding the spear?”  
“The sword was specially enchanted by angel to bypass the spear’s power.”  
Green asks his 2 friends to grab back SCP-117. After Carlos grabs the multitool, they turn of the lighthouse and a return to their car after the mist settles down.

The Imperial battleship is signalling his presence to the control space stations. The ship will prepare a shuttle to bring the fugitive and his 2 friends to the imperial court. The Commissar Gruim’Tar and a squad of 20 of his best soldiers are arriving in their own shuttle from the planet Chondal to personally pick the important prisoners. The leader of the Chondallian army is almost 6 feet tall and wears a beautiful red uniform with a black fur cape. The armed and trained warriors are walking in the corridors intimidating everyone they pass by. Commissar Gruim’Tar is known across the empire for his cold and calculated view he always have in every situation, he seems to never be nervous and always find a strategy to score a victory for Chondal no matter what. He personally chose 20 ruthless warriors to move the 3 prisoners, who seem to be skilled and vicious enough to survive the unthinkable. The 2 ships jumps out of warp speed, they are now near Chondal’s orbit. The planet is guarded by many space stations and by a special division on the imperial fleet, all under the command of Tar. Walking in the ship’s corridor, they arrived in front of the cell door, and it opens to a very strange sight. This is the fist time for some of them to see the specie of the old castaway not on recording, and all of them never saw a human or an elf. The trio still surrenders easily. The imperial court will be pleased. They call SCP-163’s race the Sedecians, since they would have 16 different appendages if the Chondallians did not amputated the 2 little venomous ones. Tar approaches and faces the smiling Necromancer.  
“What are you, we never saw a ship like your specie, and I wish you could understand me and answer my question.”  
With 21 armed and trained soldiers, the 3 aliens follow the Chondallians escort to Tar’s private shuttle. The little spaceship flies straight to the imperial palace. The trio can discover during their transfer that they are in a fairly advanced civilisation, with a technology comparable to Star Trek but slightly less advanced. They are kept in detention. For 2 days, the soldiers are watching the 3 enemies of the empire in their tiny cells, only Gruim’Tar leaves for time to time. The emperor and his 5 councils are ready to presents to the people of the empire the execution of the 3 renegades. The head of State is wearing his ceremonial armour he always wears in his public appearances. A powerful power armour made of titanium and gold coloured is indicating to everyone he is a dangerous leader, or he is just showing off like some people thinks. The 5 councils with him are in charged of different aspects of the empire. One of the ministers is responsible of the defence, another of the intelligence gathering, one for the economy. The last 2 are the chef astronomer and the chef engineer leading the scientific researches of the empire. The 5 important men all wear expensive red and gold clothing. Today is indeed a unique day. All media representative are there for the big even. In a huge stadium that was used for some sort of Olympics across the empire filled with people and cameras, 60 elites warriors with rifles are ready to open fire on the tided aliens, the emperor, the councils, and Gruim’Tar. All the blue humanoids cannot wait to ear what their emperor has to say.  
“My good people, for millenniums, we ruled the sea of stars and we made entire civilisation we accouter join our cause. Studying our history makes our empire never forget. Centuries ago, when our empire was younger, it collided with the world of the Sedecians. They didn’t want to join the people with the destiny and the power to unite all the races into the common goal. Some of them fled and they tried to find allies to come back at us. After all this time, your empire hasn’t forgotten. They could have join us, but they kept a grudge. The invitation has expiries, now we keep a grudge. Lets send those scums worst than pirates straight to the afterlife in front off the few of them who are still hiding; the Sedecians is a dead race as far as the Chondallian Empire is concern.”  
“I was wandering if your common goal is a spiritual belief of a utopia, or some sort of ethic you want to propagate across the galaxy?”  
The stadium packed with near a million person turn silent. The emperor is in shock, the pink monkey dressed in black with the sun glasses spoke in their tongue.  
“Who are you ape man?”  
“Sorry, I don’t answer questions.”  
The Necromancer phases through his shackles, all the soldiers are now aiming at the prisoners. Alot does the same thing that her husband did. The soldiers fire but the 2 wizards stop all the bullets with a force field. The Necromancer makes 2 pistols fall from his sleeves; he then turns SCP-163’s shackles to rust them at distance and throws him the 2 weapons. The old castaway fires at the soldiers, the Necromancer use his disintegrate spell by pointing a green laser like light with his fingers, turning soldiers to dust and Alot is shooting eldritch bolts and fighting the close executionerswith her sword. The spectators in the stadium a running away to escape, the crowd his very scared and cannot believe a Sedecian found 2 witches friends to assassinate the emperor. All the soldiers are down, only the emperor the 5 councils and General Tar are standing nervously. The emperor looks at Tar.  
“We are both masters in many martial arts; give us legit fights to know who the best really is!”  
The Necromancer laughs and agrees. The 2 leaders of the Chondallians rush toward him with a new wave of confidence. They are after all undefeated in many martial arts tournaments. If only they knew the Necromancer has the same achievement and that most of the others martial artists in those tournaments let them win because of their status… By quickly laying perpendicularly to them on the ground just before their next steps, the Necromancer sends the 2 Chondallains to the ground to quickly jump and double curb stomp them. Both of them have fractures in their skull’s bones now as well as missing teeth. Looking at his enemies in pain the Earth’s wizard uses this time for his victory speech. The emperor in pain trapped in the bended helmet realizes his armour isn't fonctional anymore.  
“No way as way, no limitation as a limitation. It’s a nice empire you have there, better starts using it for the cosmic good. Help spray technology and ethic peacefully across the stars, help the races you found in the fight against the demiurge, the evil creator of this universe, help them reach the omega point, when technology will be so advance and so omnipresent in the universe that it will became an utopia behind our conception. Just do it! Or I’ll come back to finish you off. Just one last little warning so you know I am serious, a spell I never used and I finally can!”  
Alot rolls her eyes at her husband who’s enjoying this moment a little too much for her.  
“So ready to go back it the angelic shuttle to try finding other living Sedecians?”  
The old castaway gives back the pistols to the wizard and thanks him and his wife for the help and also humiliating the empire that, years ago, went genocide on his people. But now, SCP-163 want to continue his journey alone and ask them on last little help, a Chondallian space ship so he can continue searching for survivors in space. After all, the couple is much needed on Earth. The 2 wizards agree and the 3 of them are teleported by Alot inside the launching bay of the imperial star cruiser. They recuperate the angels ship and SCP-163 chooses one and says it last goodbyes to Alot and the Necromancer before leaving the bay and disappearing in warp speed. Few moments later, another vessel is leaving the bayinto space, the wizards’ shuttle go further at sub light speed away from the gargantuan Chondallian ship but stops before using warp speed. The Necromancer fulfils his promise to the emperor and finally uses the spell he as been working on for years, a nuclear explosion suddenly rips in half the giant ship, also destroying many other smaller ships around, some scrap from the explosion even take out most space stations around Chondal. Surprisingly even if the Necromancer finally used is most destructive spell, Alot realize her husband is sad. Like her and SCP-163, the Necromancer was always a castaway wherever he was and is feeling like he lost a good friend even if they traveled the stars for a brief journey together. The 2 wizards enter the coordinates of Earth and enter warp speed hoping that gravity didn’t alter time to much during the travel.


End file.
